


Never Stop

by LittleBat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapters are kinda small cause I'm writing it on my phone, F/F, F/M, Female frisk because I like her more, First time on here writing a story, Gen, Haven't written in like 7 years, I ship frisk/sans, LOTS of violence, M/M, Multi, Other, Some angst, Switches POV, also on Ifunny under username LittleBat, ansgt, but that might not be in here, first time writing a fic in a while, gunna be some anxiety, hints of violence and child abuse, i have issues with past/present tense, lots of fluff, multiple resets, plan on it being pretty long, probably no smut in here but i dunno, reader is frisk mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBat/pseuds/LittleBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling down the hole wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to you, in fact quite the opposite. There were reasons you had to go back to the top. Nothing would stop you from getting back to him. Along the way you make some great friends, over come some issues of your past, and have a great time.</p><p>It's not all fun and happiness though. An unknown force is after your body, planning death and destruction for all you know in the Underground, including you. It's going to take all your strength, and the help of your friends, to get everyone a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Finally able to get this up somewhere where it will be easy for friends to read! I've been working on this for a couple days, and have some chapters done, so the first bunch of updates will be quick! 
> 
> Undertale kind of sucked me back into writing fanfics after being out for like 5-7 years. Lots of fluff at first, but becomes kinda dark and angsty. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Laying on the ground, you kept your eyes closed. Closed to the world, and closed to the pain you could feel radiating from your body. Everything hurt. A part of you was a bit disappointed that you weren't dead, and you felt guilt at that thought. Working up the courage, you opened you eyes and looked up at the hole you had fallen down. It was a miracle you survived. You remembered why you'd climbed the mountain in the first place, and it filled you with determination.

You sat up slowly, crying out at the pain in your arm. It hurt so bad, spots danced across your vision. You'd passed out before, and fought hard not to do it again. You looked down at your arm, feeling sick when you saw a bend where there shouldn't have been. Your eyes stung with un-shed tears, but you'd long since stopped yourself from crying. Tears only brought more trouble.

From beside you somewhere a voice called out, startling you. You jumped up, wincing as your broken arm hung limply, and turned to the source of the voice.  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" A small golden flower speaks to you. You realize you must have hit your head on something on the way down. Gingerly, you step closer to the flower.

"Hmmm, you're new to the Underground, aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused!" You nod warily, using your good arm to hug hold your hurt one to your chest. Something about his voice, so happy and cheerful, almost sent a shiver down your spine, but you ignored it.

The flower offered to teach you how things work in the underground, and you nodded again. Mostly you just wanted to get back above ground, but you had a feeling it would be a lot of work. Suddenly you felt a tugging sensation at your chest, and your whole body trembled as a bright red light came from you. You watched in awe as it took the shape of a heart, floating just in front of you.

You hadn't really been listening to Flowey, only hearing that this was your soul, and something about friendliness pellets. You'd always figured your soul would be black, or that you didn't have one at all, but the heart in front of you said differently. You could feel the warmth radiating from it, and couldn't help but smile. When you looked up at Flowey and saw the white pellets heading towards you, your first instinct was to jump away. Surprisingly, your soul moved with you, getting just out of reach from the bullets. You looked at Flowey in confusion, and saw the annoyance on his face.

"You missed them. Let's try again." You heard some strain in his voice, and were confused. Still, years of obedience were ingrained in you, and the next time the pellets came, you gingerly let one touch you soul. The pain hit you, and you cried out again. You backed away from Flowey quickly, ignoring whatever he was saying. Pain spotted your vision again, and you turned to run when more bullets surrounded you. You tucked yourself into a ball, clutching your soul close to your chest, closed your eyes and waited for death to come.  
But it didn't. There was a whooshing noise, then a feminine voice. Through your fear and pain you looked up. A creature stood in front of you. Their white fur and horns reminded you of a goat, and the long purple robe they had was beautiful. Their soft voice called to you, but you finally succumbed to the pain and let the blackness take you away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the kudos! Super excited! Tomorrow I get internet back at my place so the updates will be more regular.
> 
> So this chapter is mostly fluffy angst. Like it gets fluffier, but also angstier. Enjoy!

Chapter 2  
You woke up slowly, nightmares of dancing flower is receding from your mind. Again you kept your eyes closed, taking in your surroundings. You were on a bed it seemed, softer than any you'd slept in before. Your arm still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache now. You could hear someone moving about another room, and smelled something sweet.

You peaked open one eye first, then the other, looking around before sitting up gingerly. The soft pink's of the room calmed you, filling you with determination. Looking down at your arm, you saw that it was bandaged and in a sling. You tested opening and closing your hand, and while it hurt a good amount, you could use it and make a fist.

Without warning the door open, and the goat lady from before came in, a tray with what appeared to be pie and some soup in her hands. She looked at you and surprise, and you felt your face shut down, eyes drifting to your lap. "Oh, I hope I did not wake you, dear child." She spoke gently, and something about her voice made you want to cry. A softness you hadn't heard before. Instead you kept your eyes on your hands, scared to move. Maybe she was nice now, but that wouldn't last. It never did.

Smiling warmly she set down the tray of food on the foot of the bed and sat down on the floor, tucking her dress underneath her. You were hungry but didn't make a move for the food, didn't move it all. She was a monster. Didn't monsters eat people? You looked at her with your peripheral vision, a skill you had long since mastered. She was beautiful.

She didn't seem upset by your silence, but filled it instead. "My name is Toriel. I am the keeper of the ruins. I am happy I found you when I did. What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." She shook her head, looking away as anger flashed across her face, but then looked back at you with a smile. 

"I have healed your arm, and bandaged it. It will take some time to mend completely, but you should be right as rain in no time. For now, why not have something to eat? Do you like butterscotch? I have made some butterscotch cinnamon pie. There is also soup, if you would like." Her smile didn't waver at your lack of response, if anything her face seemed to soften even more. She nodded once, then stood up. 

"All will be well my child, you will see. Please, have something to eat. If you need me I will be out in the living room, or in my room, the very last door down the hall. Between our rooms is the washroom. Please do not hesitate to bother me if you need anything." She reached out and patted your hand gently, pausing slightly when you flinched, before leaving the room and closing the door softly. 

You waited until you heard her walk away to relax, then waited until you hadn't heard a noise from her in a while. Carefully you reached out your good arm and grabbed the bowl of soup, pulling it into your lap. It had long since gone cold, but was delicious still. You ate it greedily, not remembering the last time you ate. 

Once the soup was drained you started on the pie with equal gusto, savoring the taste. Never had you had something so good before, so sweet and filling and somehow still warm. You put the empty dish back on the tray then snuggled under the blankets. Your full stomach and the warm room filled you with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized these chapters are kind of short if you're reading them on the computer. Sorry about that, but I made them in mind for being read on an app called iFunny, so thats how they'll stay.
> 
> Fluff gets fluffier!

At first the days pass slowly, each one the same as the next. Your arm was healing nicely, though Toriel asked you to still keep it bandaged and in the sling. You only leave the room at night, to go to the washroom, and you don't leave the bed when you can hear Toriel. She comes in a few times a day, bringing you new food and taking away the old dishes, and talking to you and telling you stories. After a few days, she cracked a terrible pun about snails, and you couldn't help the small smile that flitted across your face.

Toriel lit up at your reaction, and began telling you jokes whenever she could. There were a couple times where she'd be walking by the room, think of a joke, and just tell it to the door. Those were the times you smiled, when you knew she wouldn't know, wouldn't get mad. Soon enough she was going to get mad, you knew it, so you were just waiting for the inevitable. 

It was after staying there for 2 weeks that she finally caught you out of the room. It was on your nightly trip to the bathroom, which you knew she knew about but never mentioned. There was always a clean towel in there waiting, and lately there had even been little notes with jokes on them. You kept those notes in your shoe, liking the feeling of having them there. 

Today however you had drank more water than you usually do, and you didn't pay enough attention to her sounds before leaving your room. She walked so quietly sometimes. You opened the door to the hall and peeked out, then shut it quietly and dashed to the washroom. You didn't even notice she was in there until you had already closed the door. She looked up startled, caught halfway writing another joke on a piece of paper. You froze, staring at the ground.

"Oh my, is it that time already? I could not pick out the right joke today, too many on my mind. My head can be a little fuzzy sometimes." She giggled at her own terrible pun, and you couldn't help the giggle that escaped you as well. The smile on her face was brilliant, and you wished you had seen it sooner, had caused it sooner. She finished up her note quickly, then carefully walked up to you. 

"Have a good night, sweet child. I will see you in the morning." Her voice was soft, and she lightly brushed your hair from your eyes, pausing at your flinch, then kissed the top of your head gently and left the room. You stood there for a while, stunned by what had just happened. You wondered if it could really be that easy, to be so nice to someone you'd only known for a few weeks. You wanted to try, her kindness filled you with determination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Tone down the angst and bring in some fluff, but don't worry, it gets fluffier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this, I'll get you guys updated to where I am on my other app ASAP. Thanks for all the comments and kudos, it really cheers me on!

After the night in the bathroom you started leaving the room during the day. Slowly at first, only once a day and only ever to the bathroom and back, but you made progress. With all your courage you went to the living room. Toriel was sitting on a chair near the fireplace, and looked up with a warm smile, before offering you food. You nodded, and she led you to the kitchen.

Eventually you were only in your room to sleep, and spent the whole day with Toriel. You helped her with the chores around the house, learned how to bake pie, muffins, and cookies. You surprised her with your ability to cook simple meals, normally with only one or two ingredients, but she ate it as if it was a feast. She took you out on walks with her everyday, introducing you to the monsters who lived in the ruins, and showing you the different puzzles. She seemed hesitant to let you do the harder puzzles, but you didn't really worry about it.

She also started teaching you, and you soaked up whatever she taught. Math was fun, history was new, and you especially loved art. She never tried to force you to talk, though would occasionally ask questions you were unable to answer, only to correct herself quickly, or gave you a piece of paper to write out your answer. She also taught you how to evade the magical attacks of monsters, how to run away from a battle with your soul, and how to bring your soul into and out of your body. You didn't really like bringing out your soul, because that meant putting yourself at risk, but knew it was important to learn.

Mentally you had kept track of the days, and when you had been there for just over three months you knew it was your birthday. 9 years old, it seemed almost unimportant, but you knew you had to be going. You needed to get above ground, and staying down here with Toriel was selfish of you.

You gathered your few belongings and put them in a backpack Toriel had given you. A couple pairs of clothes, the terrible knit mittens you had made, all the joke-notes she had given you, and a picture of her you had found in her room. You felt guilty about taking that, but you desperately needed something to remind you of her, of the good in the world. Picking up a pen and paper, you wrote out a quick note for Toriel, shrugged on your bag, and went to find her.

It wasn't hard, with the ruins being so small, to find her. Barely out the front door, in the garden picking snails. You took in every detail, trying to burn it into your memory, before walking up to her and giving her the note. She smiled at you before looking down to read it, and slowly her smile faded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst, same as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start naming the chapters? Is it too late for that now? I dunno. This one is a bit longer than the others, and it gets good!

"You want to leave? Why? I know we do not have much, but you would be happy here. I will take care of you the best I can." Her voice quavered, and you nearly gave up, but held onto your determination. You shook your head lightly. She got up with a sigh and went into the house, you followed her closely. She headed towards the basement stairs, somewhere you had never been before, never needed to. 

You went down the stairs, then the hall, in silence, which was odd for Toriel. Normally she was always chatting about nothing, or at least holding your hand. Now she did neither, and it hurt a bit. You reminded yourself it was always going to be like this, she was always going to tire of you, but it didn't stop the pain in your chest.

"This is the door to the Underground." Toriel said slowly, motioning to a large set of doors at the end of the hall. She stopped at them, then turned around and faced you. "Six times now other humans have gone through these doors. Those humans are all dead now. If you go through these doors, they, Asgore, will kill you. Please, will you not stay?" She pleaded with you, but you shook your head sadly, pointing to the door. 

"It is sad is it not? That I could not even save the life of one single child?" Toriel looked close to tears, and you felt the familiar sting in your eyes, but held on. "Once you leave these doors, they will lock behind you. There will be no coming back." You nod once, keeping your eyes on her. Suddenly she knelt down, enveloping you in a warm hug. You returned it tightly, feeling her body shake in your arms. "Use what I taught you. Do not be afraid to run away, and don't hurt anyone if you don't have to." 

With those last words she stood up and left, not looking back. You still saw her wipe tears from your eyes, and your heart clenched all over. You turned to the large purple doors, fear making you sweat, and pushed them open. The cold made your eyes sting, but you went out anyways, staring in wonder at the world before you. The doors closed firmly behind you, and when you looked at them you saw no handle, no way to get back in. Part of you wanted to scream, pound on the doors until Toriel heard you and let you back in, and stay with her. But you knew you had to move on.

Wishing you had worn something warmer, you pulled the striped sweatshirt you had been wearing when you first fell out of your bag and put it on. You decided to take the sling off your arm, which was now completely healed, but left the bandage on. As a reminder. With determination you set down the path before you, flinching in fear at the tall barren trees surrounding you. You felt as though you could feel eyes on you, someone watching, and you hurried down the path. The cold got to you quickly, and the falling snow soon drenched you. 

It seemed as if you walked forever, and the days events got to you, and the fear of being in this dark forest. You had been alone many times before, but never felt this lonely. Your face stung from the cold, your fingers hurt terribly so you shoved them into your armpits, and your shoes quickly filled with snow, making your feet soaked. You turned to look back the way you came, and saw a dark shadow flash into the trees. Your breathing became hurried, heart pounding in your chest, as you turned and ran. Jumping over the fallen tree without much thought, your feet slipped on the icy ground and your knees hard. A loud snap had you looking back, and you noticed the tree was now broken in multiple places. Panic took hold, and you used the last of your energy to crawl into the woods. You sat at the base of a tree, bringing your knees up to your chest and covering your head with your arms. Your breath came out in terrified sobs, and you shivered terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger much! Sorry, I'll post the next chapter soon so you don't have to wait too long. Luv ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this!? A view change!? WOWIE! Also, sorry it's short. Luv ya!
> 
> Funny thing you'll maybe notice eventually, there's actually a big difference in my writing for these first chapters compared to my writing for the last ones, which will be posted eventually. I like to think I got better, but I'll leave that for you to decide!

Sans looked down at the small form shivering in the snow, his smile fading as he put the whoopie cushion away in his sweater pocket. He'd only mean to spook the kid, not send her into a panic attack. Sighing, he sat down in the snow across from her, not even noticing the cold.

"Hey kiddo, I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." He scratched the back of his skull, watching the human child shake. So much for being scary monster killers. He doubted this one could hurt a fly. Man, his brother would be so disappointed if he saw this. And probably mad at him. Another sigh escaped him.

"C'mon kid, I might be a bone-afide monster, but I won't hurt you. I'd cross my heart, but that wouldn't really work." Sans shrugs and gives the kid a wink, but there's no reaction. "Tough crowd." He mutters, scooching so he sat beside the human. He couldn't really leave the kid in this state, especially since he had caused it, so he decided to wait. Gently he placed his hand on their back, noticing their flinch, and lightly rubbed circles on their sweater. It had always helped when Papyrus was little and had nightmares when he did this for them, maybe it would help the kid.

It took longer than he thought it would, and the cavern above was beginning to darken when the shaking finally stopped. Sans had almost fallen asleep waiting. "You back in this world? Ready to greet someone new? I'm Sans." He didn't really expect a reaction, but held his hand out to her anyway. He was pleasantly surprised when she slowly looked up at him through her bangs and lashes, and carefully put her small hand out to meet his bony one. The sound of the fart filled the trees, and seemed to last forever. He watched as her eyes lit up in confusion, then amusement, and the corner of her mouth quirked. It wasn't a smile, but it was something.

"Now that we got that chilly introduction out of the way, why don't you stand up. The cold doesn't bother these old bones, but I don't think you're supposed to be blue." Again her mouth twitched, and Sans got an itch in him to make her smile. She seemed so innocent and young, but ancient at the same time. He made to get up, and when he saw her flinch again, did so slowly. Man, she was really scared of monsters. She went to push herself up, and he caught sight of her blue fingers in the snow. Feeling bad all over again, he decided to be a bit impulsive.

"I'm going to pick you up kid. Don't freak out, wouldn't want to drop you." He figured that was enough warning, and gently scooped the child into his arms. She was light, almost alarmingly so, and sat completely rigid. Sans didn't know if it was from the cold or not, but he could have sworn there was a blush on her cheeks. 

"I'm taking you to my place to get you warmed up. It's kind of far, but don't worry, I know a short cut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I started off writing Sans in the same perspective as frisk, but decided he should be in third. There might be some points in the next couple chapters where it says 'you' instead of 'he' or something like that. If you notice that, please leave me a comment so I can come and fix it! I'm terrible when it comes to self editing, so your help is greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is going to actually be in multiple parts and is going to be quite long actually. I think I might post each part as it's own separate fic, but then again I kinda like the idea of it being one massive story with like 200 chapters. If anyone actually reads these notes comment what you think I should do?

Sans winked at her again then pulled on his magic, opening a shortcut straight to his living room. Thankfully Papyrus wasn't home yet, and wouldn't be for a little while. He gently dropped the kid onto the couch, watching as her eyes darted across the room. Quickly, so she wouldn't get the idea to run, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it tightly. He could see her blinking in confusion, and knew how disoriented she would be after her first trip. It took a couple times to get used to it.

The short skeleton wandered over to the kitchen and fixed up a cup of hot chocolate, using his magic to heat it instantly. Sure, it was a bit of a waste of magic, but he didn't care. He plodded back into the living room and handed her the cup. Well, more like pushed it at her until she reached out and grabbed it. Then sat down beside her with a sigh. What a long day this had turned out to be. He flicked on the tv with his magic, settling on some Mettaton show that Papyrus always loved, and let the noise from that fill the room.

She didn't touch the hot chocolate at all, instead wrapping her fingers around the mug and wincing slightly. Sans looked at them from the corner of your eye and almost winced himself. Pretty sure humans like her were supposed to be pink, not bright angry red. There wasn't much he could do though.

"Those fingers look like they could use some attention. When my brother gets home you can ask him to look at them, he's way better at healing than I am." The kid seemed to stiffen a bit, but other than that gave no response. Could the girl even talk? He shrugged it away. 

"He'll be really excited to meet you. He's never met a human before." Sans felt like telling this girl about his brother, a brother he adored. "He's a human hunting fanatic. You didn't get to see them, but he's got puzzles all over the place for catching any human who comes here. That's kind of our job." The human looked down at her mug, and he thought he saw fear in her eyes. Shit, not again. "Don't worry though, he's not scary, even though he tries to be. Might ask you to try some of his puzzles though, those are always fun." It didn't seem to help, if anything he just made it worse. He fought down another sigh and turned back to the tv.

The show was almost over when he heard the telltale stomping of hid brother heading towards the house. He could never be quiet, even if he wanted to. "That's him coming now. Man is he going to be suprised." Sans smiled at the idea of pranking his brother with the appearance of a human in the house, and went to the door to greet him. He opened the door just as Papyrus was about to burst in, ruining his entrance and causing him to huff slightly. 

"Hey bro, got a surprise for you." Sans winked at his taller brother, then turned towards the living room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of movement as a blanket covered child disappeared behind the bathroom door. Oh well, couldn't blame the kid for being scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I need help with puns! I'm not very punny, though I love them very much. I've got a couple I've found *cough*stolen*cough* from other places but I need more! I feel like my Sans isn't telling enough jokes. Help!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. This chapter is so fluffy its practically cotton candy, I swear to god. But its not even the fluffiest I've written. Enjoy it while it lasts LOL!

"WHAT IS THE SURPRISE BROTHER?" Papyrus asked in his usual loud voice. Noting the cup of now cold hot chocolate was sitting on the floor, Sans lifted it with his magic and reheated it, giving it to his brother.

"Made you some hot chocolate. Figured in weather like this you'd be chilled to the bone." Papyrus groaned in annoyance at the joke, but accepted the hot chocolate gratefully. Sans loved how his brother always took things at face value. Made his lame excuses actually work.

The night went like every other, Papyrus making his favorite spaghetti, the brothers sitting on the couch watching tv, Sans getting yelled at for leaving his sock in the living room again. At one point Papyrus started boasting about how he was going to be in royal guard once he caught a human. Sans couldn't help poking some fun at him. 

"I don't know Pap, humans are pretty tricky." He chuckled softly, wondering if the child upstairs could hear him.

"MAYBE. BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE MORE TRICKIER, AND WILL CATCH A HUMAN FOR UNDYNE." There was no way the human hadn't heard the boast. Sans couldn't resist it.

"What if I told you there was a human in this house right now?" Sans asked, grinning at his brother. 

"WHAT? WHERE?" The excited skeleton jumped up, looking around the living room and then at Sans.

"In the kitchen." Sans said, barely able to finish the last word before his brother ran off. He could hear cupboard doors slamming open and shut, and heard his brother getting more and more frustrated. 

"SANS. THERE IS NO HUMAN IN THE KITCHEN!" Papyrus almost whined, but still managed to sound chastising. 

Sans only shrugged. "Did you check the fridge?" A loud rattle filled the house, and part of Sans expected the fridge door to be completely off when he looked over. It wasn't.

"SANS! THERE IS NO HUMAN IN THE FRIDGE EITHER!" Now Papyrus was getting mad, starting to be aware it was a joke. 

"Oh. What about the bathroom?" Sans asked, and he could swear he heard the kid jump. It took all his effort not to laugh out loud.

"SANS. I DO NOT BELIEVE THERE IS A HUMAN ANYWHERE IN THIS HOUSE. YOU ARE MISTAKEN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT IF THERE WERE." Papyrus came back into the living room and struck a pose, and that's when Sans did chuckle a bit. 

"Yeah, you're right bro. My bad. Still want your bedtime story?" Sans asked, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. Papyrus nodded enthusiastically and ran up to his room, getting ready for bed. Sans followed behind slowly, shutting off the lights before he went in to his brothers room.

It took a couple stories to get Pap calmed down enough to go to sleep, his scavenger hunt having really excited him. Not that Sans minded, he loved spoiling his brother. He scratched his ribs and yawned as he headed to the bathroom. What a day. Carefully he opened the door, not wanting to spook the kid. What he saw made him smile warmly. The human girl had wrapped herself up in the blanket and fallen asleep in the tub. Her wet clothes hung on the towel rod, and he saw her backpack sitting on the floor near the sink, clothes sticking out of it.

In her sleep the kid looked pretty cute, and there was no hint of the fear or panic that had been there before. Gently, trying not to disturb them, Sans lifted the kid up with his magic and into his arms. She was really light, almost weightless to him. So small and fragile. A dark part of him, the part who knew this child brought them a step away from being free, said to kill her now and bring her soul to Asgore. She wouldn't even know, it would be quick and painless. Papyrus had always wanted to see the stars.

Then the kid rolled a bit, her hand coming out and grabbing onto his sweater, and the moment was gone. This kid was too cute for him to do that. His bones must be getting soft. Chuckling to himself, he carried the kid into his room and gently set her on the bed. He tried to stand, but found her hand still clutching his sweater. Carefully he attempted to uncurl her hand, and when that didn't work tried just pulling away. That got a slight cry from her, so quiet he almost didn't hear it, and a shake ran through her body. Giving up, Sans tucked himself under his blanket and curled up beside the kid. She radiated warmth, and he fell asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your questions, keep them coming! It actually helps me flesh out the story when you make me think about each character more.

You woke up to the sound of shouting, wrapped in a blanket and no clue where you were. The last thing you could remember was curling up in the tub. The yelling continued, seemingly from the over excited skeleton you heard last night. Papyrus. He was telling Sans to get up and go to work, calling him a lazy-bones. From surprisingly close you heard Sans yell back, saying he was up and would be down in a minute. A weird laugh filled the house, the sound of the nyeh-heh-hehs slowly fading away. Soon a soft snoring drifted towards you, and you finally let your eyes peek open.

All you saw was blue fabric, which confused you, until you looked up a bit and saw the sleeping face of Sans. Laying on your side you were cuddled up to him, your head under his chin. The air puffing from his mouth with each snore danced across your hair, and his arm was draped over you. It was so comfy curled up to him like this, a feeling of safety around you, that you almost didn't want to get up. But you had, personal, matters to attend to. 

Slowly and carefully you worked your way down the bed, freezing whenever he stirred. The process took a while, but eventually you were at the foot of the bed, standing up slowly. You watched his skeleton hand grip where you had once been then tuck into his chest. He was interesting to look at, a foreign beauty to watching a living skeleton breathe in his sleep. His head seemed overly large to you, a bit rounder than your own, and though he had no skin or muscles, you swore you could see his face twitch with emotions. You smiled shyly before grabbing the blanket you had pulled down in your escape and draped it over him, tucking him in carefully before leaving the room.

Heading to the wash room once more you were pleased to see your bag was still there, and that your clothes from yesterday were dry. It was a small miracle that the room you had decided to hide in last night was the bathroom, and not one of the bedrooms. The t-shirt you were wearing was comfy enough, but you felt very exposed with your arms bare so you pulled the sweatshirt back on and put the rest of your clothes in your bag. Once your daily bathroom routine was finished you decided to explore the rest of the house. Living with Toriel had given you some courage, and Sans didn't seem like the type to get mad often. 

You crept down the hall silently, not wanting to wake the joking skeleton. Near the stair there was another door, with a note on it that was too high up for you to read the words, though you could make out a skull and crossbones drawn in orange crayon. Smiling at the humour in that you turned and looked down at the living room where you had first entered the house. Last night you had been to afraid to take it in, only looking around to see how you could run away. It wasn't dirty by any means, but it did seem a bit cluttered compared to Toriels house. Quickly you set out organizing the mess, taking dishes to the kitchen, folding the laundry that sat in the corner of the room, picking up the fallen couch pillows. Once you decided the living room was clean enough you moved onto the kitchen.

There was a stack of dishes to be done, and you started on those first. Something about cleaning always calmed you down. You could control part of your life for once by cleaning, could see that you could change things, and it had always made her less angry. You shuttered that line of thought, not wanting to ruin the good mood you were in. Maybe you could thank Sans somehow for his hospitality, and for not eating you. Looking in the fridge you saw half of it was filled with containers labelled spaghetti, and the other half seemingly had ingredients for making spaghetti. Picking out food you could work with you set about making breakfast for Sans.


	10. Chapter 10

Sans got up with a yawn, blinking blearily at his room. No sign of the kid, and when he put a hand to where she had slept the bed was cold. Probably run off. He couldn't help the twinge of disappointment about it. It wasn't everyday he found someone who would laugh at his jokes, even his bad ones. Disappointment turned to worry as he thought about that kid alone in the Underground, probably getting scared witless by the other monsters, soon to be hunted down by Undyne for their soul. Even knowing that he shouldn't interfere, Sans got up and decided to take a look around anyway. If he could find the kid then he'd see about bringing them back.

Pleased with his solution he headed out of his room and padded down the stairs lightly, stopping at the bottom in confusion. The living room was tidy. Normally Papyrus cleaned up when he got home from work, not before. Even then, mostly he just cleaned up his own mess and left notes for Sans to do the same, notes that were rarely followed. Scratching the back of his skull and letting out a silent yawn, Sans turned to head to the kitchen and stopped in amazement.

The little thing hadn't run away. She was in the kitchen, the surprisingly clean kitchen, making what appeared to be breakfast. On the table was some chopped up fruit, something Sans was unaware they'd even had in the fridge, and a bowl of some hot cereal. Porridge maybe. The girl hadn't noticed him yet, so he walked to the entryway and watched for a bit. He smiled as she climbed on the counter to grab a clean glass from the cupboards, being too short to reach it from the ground, before carefully climbing back down and filling the glass with milk. She was so adorable, determination radiating from her as she closed up the milk.

"What does the clock do when it gets hungry?" Sans asked, stepping into the kitchen fully. She gasped and turned around, dropping the glass in her surprise and it shattered on the floor. The short skeleton was ready to start cursing himself as he saw the fear on her face before she quickly knelt down and started picking up the glass pieces.

"Hey kid, don't touch those," He manages to get out, stepping forward quickly. Unfortunately his sudden movement caused her to flinch, and the piece she was picking up sliced her hand open. She didn't cry out, just brought her hand to her chest and looked down, face red. "You could hurt yourself." Sans finished lamely, aware that he had caused this. 

"Don't worry about it kiddo. No use cryin' over spilt milk." His voice was encouraging, giving her a wink he sent out his magic to carefully pick up all the glass shards, including the ones she was already holding, and put them in the garbage. He grabbed a towel and threw it over the spill before sitting down on the floor across from her. She hadn't moved at all, and Sans could practically feel the tension coming from her. Hell, it was giving him a good amount of stress too.

"Making yourself some breakfast? That's a good idea pal, might be a long day." He tried again, keeping his voice casual. If he wasn't paying attention he might have missed the slight shake of her head. 

"No? If you weren't making breakfast, what were you doin' with the food then?" With a shaky hand she pointed to him, keeping her face down at her crossed legs. 

"Me? Wha..." The thought came to him and Sans couldn't help the slight blush that tinted his cheeks blue. "Did you make me breakfast?" At her tiny nod he felt his non-existent heart melt. Sending his magic out again he lifted the dishes from the table and set them on the floor in front of him. Grabbing the spoon he started eating.

"It's delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted in a previous comment that in this story Sans and Papyrus are 18 and 13 respectively, but I think that's gunna change. I'm actually in the process of writing a prequel to this, and it's posing some issues for being in the same AU. SO! Um. I think I have a plan, which works, hopefully. Gunna write it out here for you guys, please tell me if it makes sense. 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR OTHER STORY THAT WILL TIE INTO THIS ONE KINDA MAYBE
> 
> Sans and Pap are actually like 200 years old ish, but skeletons mature differently than most other monsters. They mature slower. So the Skelebros are, maturity wise, 18 and 13, but chronologically are much older. However, they don't know their actual age. They only remember just suddenly 'being' in Snowdin, with some money and possessions, but no memories of their past. They knew they were brothers, and each others names, but not much else. In Never Stop they've been living in Snowdin for around 5 years now. When asked about their ages Sans just made them up and they went with it.
> 
> Does any of that make sense? It kinda helped for me to write it out, hopefully it isn't too confusing or stupid to you! @.@


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a second fic running as well as this one, hopefully you guys enjoy this one and feel like checking out my other one. It's Undertale as well, but DADSTER is here! Basically a pre-game story of the skelebros. If I knew how to link things I would, but until I learn that just imagine there's a link here and go check it out!

You kept your head down as you picked up the glass pieces, waiting for the blow to come. When Sans suddenly moved forwards you couldn't help the flinch. The sharp edge of the piece you had picked up cut into your other hand as you put it down, making a diagonal gash from your pinky to just under your thumb. You pulled your hurt hand to your chest, noticing with mild amusement it was your left hand, the same side that had been broken. The blue magic he used amazed you, almost as much as how his one pupil turned blue when he used it. 

Watching Sans with half lidded eyes, you answered his questions shakily. It had surprised you when he sat on the floor, and even more so when he seemed shocked that you made him breakfast. The blue blush on his cheekbones was endearing and your heart lifted a bit as he complimented your food. You didn't move from the floor as he ate, watching through your eyelashes. Opening your eyes fully was something you didn't like to do. It made you feel vulnerable, like people could see in. Once he was done eating you reached out slowly to take his bowl, but he pulled it back. 

"Nope. Ain't letting you clean until I get to look at that cut of yours." His deep voice was calm and slightly teasing. You'd almost forgot about the cut on your hand, and looked at it to notice in dismay that you were getting blood on your sweater. 

"C'mon kiddo. If I promise I won't bite will you let me take a look?" You catch his wink this time, and nod slightly. Shyly holding out your injured hand, Sans slowly reaches his own out and takes hold of it. His touch is gentle, his hands warmer than you expected. 

"Ouch. That looks pretty painful." Sans winced, enveloping your hand in a soft blue glow. You felt his magic spark along the cut, healing it. Compared to Toriels healing magic his was weak, but you appreciated it greatly. As the glow faded he wrapped your hand in bandages that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"But, on the other hand, you're alright." He joked as he finished wrapping, chuckling at it himself. You giggled lightly, reminded of Toriel again, and thought that she would be great friends with Sans. It made you trust him a bit more to know that he had the same sense of humour as her. His smile seemed to grow a bit at your laugh, and he let go of your hand. 

You tested opening it a couple times and found that while there was a slight pulling sting, it was fine. Giving a small thank you smile, you picked up the empty dishes and put them in the sink. You hadn't expected Sans to eat all of the food you made, but it made you happy that he did. As you cleaned up the kitchen you had to constantly walk around Sans, who had apparently decided that getting up was too much effort and was now leaning against the counter. You didn't really mind though, it brought back some pleasant memories. The bad jokes he made while you did the dishes made the time pass quickly.

"Hey kid, howsabout you come to work with me. No sense leaving you here all alone, and I wouldn't mind the company. Unless you have other plans." He didn't really seem like he cared either way, and you thought about it. It was probably better if you kept going, tried to find your way out, but you really wanted to spend more time here. Maybe there was more to learn here. You nod again, putting the last dish on the drying rack and turning to him. His eyes traveled to your sweater, and you remembered the blood on it. You didn't have another sweater to wear, but the thought of going out in bloody clothes seemed like a bad idea. Sans seemed to get that, and in a second a white sweater floated over to you, carried by his blue magic. 

"Here ya go. One of my extras, but white isn't really my colour. Clashes with my skull." Sans grins as you pull on the sweater, zipping it up. It's big on you, by 2 or 3 sizes, but it's warm and makes you happy. Again you give a small thank you smile, grabbing the hand he offered you.

"Let's head out then. I know a short cut."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, the quickest way to get me to post new chapters is probably just to comment. You could probably just say 'butts' or something and I'd still be excited and post more lol. ^.^ ALSO, extra fluffy!

You felt a swirling sensation as the world around you went black, then suddenly you were in a small room in a snowy field. A sign on the door told it was a sentry station. It was warm and cozy, despite having an open window, but incredibly messy with condiment bottles everywhere. Some were full, some empty, and you couldn't even guess what was inside them. Taking a peek at Sans you see that he has already fallen asleep on the chair by the window, snoring lightly. 

It takes a bit of time, but eventually you get the small station organized. Every time you heard someone coming you would duck under the table, but no one approached the hut. Condiment bottles were arranged by colour and fullness and put on the shelf off to one side, while the empties were thrown away. Garbage on the ground was cleaned up, and you used a bit of the snow from outside and a rag to wash the floor and counter, taking care not to wake Sans. Now it was clean and seemed a bit brighter. Nodding in pleasure at a job well done, you turned to look at Sans to find him watching you.

"Good job kid. Looks like a new place in here." His praise made you blush slightly, and you dipped your head. One of the ketchup bottles floated off the shelf and towards him in a bubble of blue magic before he grabbed it and took a large swig. You blinked in confusion as he held the bottle out to you. Sure, ketchup was fine on fries or with macaroni, but you'd never tried it by itself. Shrugging slightly, you took the offered condiment and took a mouthful. It was terrible, and you nearly spit it back out, but forced yourself to swallow it before handing the bottle back. Sans had a funny look on his face as you went outside and ate some snow, washing the taste out, but it was gone when you went back in. 

"Want to hear a story?" He asked rather suddenly, but you nodded eagerly. Looking around for some place to sit that would be out of the way but hidden from anyone who walked by. Deciding the table was your best bet, you crawled under it and leaned against the wall, making the hood of your sweater into a pillow. 

The next few hours went by quickly. Sans told you hilarious stories about his brother Papyrus, the one you had heard yelling in the morning. Apparently his endless energy often got him into strange situations. You also learned about Snowdin and some of the other monster who lived there. Your new monster friend never seemed to run out of stories or jokes, and your sides soon hurt from laughing. 

The light was starting to fade when he finally finished, grabbing a bottle of ketchup and putting it in his pocket. 

"C'mon kiddo, works over. Busy day, I know. Let's head home huh? You in the mood for a walk, it's not far." He gets up before you can answer and heads out the door, leaving you no choice but to rush to catch up. Luckily, while he is about a foot taller than your small size, he walks slowly and you catch up easily. The walk is done in silence to begin with, then he speaks up.  
"So, you actually got a name kid? Or should I make one up for you? I can be pretty creative." His prodding is gentle, but there. You feel a bit of your light mood dissipate as you shrug your shoulders. If you had a pen or something you would tell him. Sans notices your silence and slows to a stop, taking out his ketchup bottle. Aiming it at a pile of snow he carefully squirts out the red liquid until it spells his name. You smile at his antics, grin widening when he bends down and picks up the slightly frozen letters of his name and pops them in his mouth. Turning to you he hand you the bottle and nods to a clear patch of snow.

Understanding his meaning you start squeezing the bottle, but it was a lot harder than it looked. Taking a bit more time than he did you eventually had your name spelled out and handed him back the bottle proudly. He looked at the snow, nodding before picking up your letters. 

"Frisk huh. Beautiful name." He says, popping the letters into his mouth, and you smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the chapter box doesn't like the word "cozy" and wants me to change it to "cosy". Made me actually go grab my dictionary to check. @.@


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Great Papyrus makes his début!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, cause I tend to be a bit of a stickler when I'm writing, Sans has so far been properly capitalized when he speaks. Sorry if that annoys any of you, but it's already written out and I'm way too lazy to fix it.
> 
> Two chapters in one day cause I got super inspired by a comment, and I'll hopefully be putting up chapter 3 in my other story today too. Shameless plus is shameless!

"Hey kiddo, I've got a favor to ask." Sans speaks up when they started getting close to Snowdin. He wasn't really sure how the kid was going to answer, but was encouraged when she looks at him with a nod, giving a questioning look.

"I'd like to introduce you to my brother. He's been kind of down lately, and I'm sure meeting a human would really cheer him up. B'sides, I don't think we can keep you hidden from him for very long." He shrugs at this, looking at Frisk to get their reaction. She had tensed up and slight shakes shook her form.

"Don't worry about it bud. He's a really great skeleton, but I'm sure we could wait another day or two. It's up to you." It didn't even occur to Sans that he'd assumed the kid would be staying with them. It seemed natural, and he bumped into her with his side gently, please when she stopped shivering and bumped him back. It shocked him immensely when she reached out and tentatively grabbed one of his hands, nodding slightly. 

"You mean it's ok? You're cool with meeting him? Oh man, he's going to be so excited. Thanks Frisk." His voice was gentle but upbeat, and he swung their joined hands back and forth. The giggle he got in return for his antics made Sans smile, and he exaggerated his swinging until the kid had to jump a bit when he raised his arm completely. He didn't even notice the kid blush when he'd said her name.

When they were able to see the edges of Snowdin Sans pulled them through a shortcut into his room, smiling when he noticed the kid didn't sway from the jump, only blinked slightly. The skeleton knew going through shortcuts could be a bit hard at first, making people dizzy and causing blurry vision, but she took it like a champ. As he was about to speak, Papyrus entered the house with his usual energy, slamming the door open and yelling a greeting.   
"GOOD EVENING BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED FROM WORK!" His voice rang through the house, and Sans would have been surprised if people on the surface hadn't heard him. Sans walked to his door and stuck his head out, calling a reply.

"Hey bro. Be right down." He then turned to Frisk, noticing how she had her hands clenched in front of her and was staring at them. At least she wasn't shaking in fear again. 

"Ok kiddo. I'm gunna go down there and set the mood. Come on down when I call you, alright?" At her small nod the skeleton left his room and went to find his brother in the kitchen. As usual, Papyrus was already making his spaghetti for supper, but stopped to give Sans a big hug before returning to stirring the sauce enthusiastically. Sans went to the cupboards and pulled out enough supplies for three places and set the table before standing by the entryway and waiting for his brother to notice. It didn't take long.

"SANS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THE DISHES TODAY, AND CLEANING THE LIVING ROOM, BUT WHY ARE YOU SETTING 3 PLACES? ARE YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?" His voice was confused and slightly worried. Sans couldn't blame him really. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually done any chores himself.

"Nah bro, I'm fine. We're gunna be having a guest for supper tonight." His cheeky grin became a full smile as Papyrus started jumping up and down in excitement. 

"WHO IS IT BROTHER? UNDYNE? GRILLBY?" Papyrus exclaimed, rushing to fill the plates with spaghetti. 

"Nope. Someone you haven't met before. Her name is Frisk, and she wants to be your friend." Sans said, before sticking his head into the living room and calling out. "Hey kiddo, come on down!"

It didn't take long for the girl to appear, and Sans was amused to notice she had brushed her hair and even changed into pants that didn't have ketchup on them. She stood a bit behind Sans, keeping her head down, and one hand reached out and grabbed the back of his sweater.

"SANS. IS THAT A...?" Papyrus couldn't finish the question he was so excited, but he also must have noticed her unease because his voice was noticeably quieter than normal. Still a yell though.

"Yep. Kiddo here is a flesh and blood human. She really likes puzzles, and wants to try some of your famous spaghetti." Sans winked at the kid, silently telling her to go along with it. He was rewarded with a slight nod from her, seemingly directed at Papyrus.

"WOWIE! A REAL LIVE HUMAN WHO WANTS TO HAVE MY PASTA? OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO SHARE MY SPAGHETTI WITH YOU HUMAN!" The tall skeleton cheered, pulling out the chair at the head of the table and patting it. After a second of indecision the child walked over and sat down. Sans and Papyrus did the same on either side.

"You ever tried eating a watch before kid? It's very time consuming." Sans joked, rewarded with the annoyed groan of his brother and the small giggle from the child.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeee!

The energy of the tall skeleton had intimidated you at first, and he looked a lot scarier than Sans, but you realized quickly that he wasn't bad. Listening to the gentle bickering of the brothers was very amusing, and you laughed whenever Sans told a joke, much to the dismay of Papyrus. His groans at the bad puns sounded pained, but you could see his lips twitch every time. Conversations drifted from other monsters, their puzzles, and someone named Undyne who sounded strong and a bit scary. They seemed to be focusing on each other, and you enjoyed the atmosphere. Looking down at your plate on the table you realized it had been a long time since you ate last, your final meal at Toriels was lunch.

Grabbing the fork you took a small portion and ate it, taking a second to examine the flavour. And the texture. It was terrible. Probably the worst spaghetti you had ever eaten, and it almost felt like a mix between rubber and plastic, with some type of fuzz on it. You swallowed down the mouthful, looking up to see an expectant Papyrus staring at you.

"WELL HUMAN? HOW DID YOU LIKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI? UNDYNE HAS BEEN TEACHING ME HOW TO MAKE IT!" Papyrus asked in a loud voice, and you could hear the vulnerability in it. A brief question of if skeletons had taste buds crossed your mind, and you risked a glance at Sans. His expression was unreadable, a grin on his face and his white pupils small in their eye sockets. Looking back at the cook you noticed his smile seemed to have faded a bit, and felt a pull on your heartstrings. Smiling as big as you could, bigger than you'd done in months, you gave him two thumbs up.

"REALLY!? WOWIE! I MEAN, OF COURSE YOU LIKE IT HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A GREAT COOK. I WILL MAKE THIS FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU ARE HERE!" His face lit brightly, and a light orange blush tinted his cheeks. You giggled again, slightly dismayed at the thought of having this again but happy he was happy. Peeking through your lashes at Sans you noticed his smile seemed more relaxed and natural, and his pupils had gone back to their normal size. You suddenly understood that he had been worried you would say the truth and hurt his brothers feelings. He gave you a wink, and you gave him a small nod back. Maybe the spaghetti wasn't that bad.

"Actually bro, Frisk here is going to be staying with us for a while." Sans spoke up as you took another bite, forcing yourself not to shudder as you swallowed it. It was that bad. Then what Sans said registered. You could stay here. But should you? You didn't really want to leave, but knew you should. You had to get back. Getting ready to shake your head, Papyrus cut you off.

"REALLY? THEN WE CAN HAVE SPAGHETTI EVERY NIGHT HUMAN! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TEACH YOU ALL ABOUT THE PUZZLES. SANS AND I BUILD THEM SO WE CAN CATCH ANY HUMANS, AND THEY'RE ALL OVER! MINE ARE, OF COURSE, QUITE HARD, SO IT MAY TAKE SOME TIME TO BE ABLE TO BEAT THEM. MY LAZY BROTHER HASN'T EVEN CALIBRATED HIS THIS MONTH, BUT MAYBE THEY STILL POSE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU." Speaking a mile a minute Papyrus went on, his arms waving about to exaggerate his point. He was like a puppy, you decided. A big, really excited puppy. 

You thought about what he said on the puzzles. It would probably be best to stay a bit, learn how the puzzles work before you moved on. A weight seemed to lift from your shoulders as you decided. Smiling at Papyrus you nodded again, rewarded with another beaming smile and a relieved grin from Sans. You didn't know why he was worried, but were happy to see smiles around the table. It filled you with determination and you looked down at the spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I hate myself and am a masochist for writing, I've started a third story! ^.^
> 
> It's called "The underground of the Underground" and is a undertale mobster au! Not a part of this or "Before it Began..."s universe, but a stand alone story. I had a lot of fun just writing the first chapter, and planning out some of the characters. So, shameless plug is shameless, go check it out!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5950420/chapters/13677640


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I got pneumonia, actually had to stay in the hospital for a bit it was so bad lol. I'm a bit better now, at home again, so I can actually post some more! I'll make it up to you by posting like 3 chapters today, promise!

You ate as much as you could as you listened to Papyrus gush about his puzzles, nodding where it seemed appropriate. Once your stomach was full, and your taste buds broken, you pushed your plate away slightly before hopping off your chair and taking it to the sink. On your way you grabbed Sans plate too, which was empty though you hadn't seen him eat anything. Papyrus suggested watching some tv together, and you bobbed your head. While Toriel had a tv, you two hadn't used it, preferring to sit in front of the fireplace and read. You were curious about what Underground television was like, though it had been on yesterday while you warmed up on the couch you were too scared to be paying any attention.

Walking out of the kitchen with Papyrus you were shocked to see Sans had beaten you to the couch and was already sitting at one side. He was just behind you in the kitchen, and you couldn't help looking over your shoulder at the table then back at Sans. He gave you a sassy wink and you didn't have much time to dwell on it as Papyrus sat down on the other end, leaving the middle for you. A moment of hesitation before you sat down, a bit closer to Sans than the newer skeleton you were fast becoming friends with. The tv clicked on to some loud and energetic show that seemed to revolve around a robot, and you felt Papyrus jump in his seat a bit.

"THAT'S METTATON! THE MOST POPULAR STAR IN THE UNDERGROUND" He informed you, pointing to the flamboyant robot, and you took a second to look at him to see why. A square body with long arms and one wheel, his face was a grouping of screens that could apparently light up into faces. It was very amusing to watch him roll around and dramatically do, whatever is was he was doing. You weren't quite sure, but he seemed to be 'spying' on a cat monster who worked at a burger store. Shrugging you went along with it, deciding it was at least amusing if not informative.

"SO HUMAN, IS THIS VERY DIFFERENT FROM YOUR HUMAN TELEVISION? DON'T YOU WISH YOU COULD HAVE SEEN THIS SHOW ON THE SURFACE?" Papyrus asked after a couple episodes. You giggle and nod, though you didn't really know if that was your actual answer. Sans was snoring beside you, and you leaned into him a bit. His blue sweater made him softer than you expected, and you could feel yourself getting sleepy. The show was good background noise, and you watched as his pink bunny slippers twitched while Sans dreamed.   
Suddenly Papyrus jumped up, startling you back to being completely awake. He turned from the tv and faced the couch. 

"SANS! THIS IS A HUMAN!" He said, pointing at you with his red mitted hand. Confusion ran through your blood, along with a sliver of apprehension.

"Yeah, so?" Replied Sans, not even opening his eyes. You looked at him startled. How did he have those bony eyelids? Your hands itched to touch them, see if they were bone like the rest of him or something else. Papyrus cut off that train of thoughts quickly.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE HUMANS! AND BRING THEM TO UNDYNE SO SHE CAN BRING THEM TO THE KING! WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS HUMAN TO UNDYNE." The tall skeleton exclaimed, flicking his red scarf behind his back and striking a pose. Recalling what had been said about Undyne at the table, none of it sounding nice to you, fear swamped you. Reaching for the skeleton still on the couch you grabbed his hand, trying to calm the rising panic you felt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just going to mention this now, but so far in the story the relationship between Frisk and Sans is completely platonic. She's a kid, first off, and thats a big nope. If you see anything sexual out of this story it's just your sinful imagination.

Sans was relieved when the human ate some spaghetti, even more so when they told Papy it was good, though Sans could tell she felt otherwise. He had realized earlier that she hadn't had anything to eat since he found her except the mouthful of ketchup, and knew humans probably needed more than that a day. He and his brother didn't need to eat, they wouldn't die from hunger, but it felt uncomfortable not to. 

Dinner was calming, and when they went to the living room to watch tv Sans quickly found himself drifting off. His brothers voice didn't wake him, but Pap jumping off the couch did. When Frisk reached over and grabbed his hand, seemingly unconsciously, Sans felt a sudden protective urge. 

"Alright bro, if you want." He said, giving the small fleshy hand a squeeze of encouragement before continuing. "We can take her to Undyne as a prisoner. Kind of a shame she won't get to see your puzzles though. Or have any more of your spaghetti." His tone was innocent, and he could see Papyrus become conflicted. 

"How about we don't tell Undyne about the human, huh? Then she can stay with us, and get to learn all about puzzles with her new friends." Sans stressed the last word just a bit and knew he had won when Paps eyes lit up. Maybe Sans didn't know a lot, but he knew how to win his brother over. 

"WHAT A MARVELLOUS IDEA." Papyrus agreed, sitting back down on the couch. "WE JUST WON'T TELL UNDYNE." Sans smiled and nodded at his brother before looking at the kid again. She had been sitting incredibly still the whole time. Her body was still shaking, and her olive coloured face had paled considerably, but when Sans gave her hand a gentle squeeze she gave a faint smile before leaning against him again. 

The rest of the night went on without event, something Sans was grateful for. When Papyrus started getting sleepy he extracted himself from the couch to follow his brother up with a quick explanation to Frisk. He could tell the kid was tired too, and knew that she had almost been asleep before Papyrus had interrupted. It had been a long day.

After he had told Papyrus his third story, the new excitement keeping awake, Sans got up to leave before a quiet voice came from the sleepy skeleton. Well, as quiet as Papyrus could be anyway.

"SANS, I DON'T THINK I CAN LIE TO UNDYNE. SHE IS MY FRIEND TOO." Papyrus voiced his worry, looking at his shorter brother with big sleepy eyes. 

"I know bro." Sans replied, patting his brother's hand gently. "I'm not saying we gotta lie to her. All we gotta do is not tell her about Frisk at all. Or change to topic if she asks. Can you do that?" 

"OF COURSE I CAN BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM AN EXPERT AT SUBTERFUGE." Papy grinned, sinking down into his race car bed and closing his eyes. 

Sans went back to the living room cheerfully, glad that everything was working out. He started to tell the kid but his words were silenced when he looked at her. She had apparently fallen asleep on the couch in the time it took him to read the stories, not that he blamed her. She had gone to sleep sitting up, head tilted forward slightly, but that wasn't why he stopped. Instead of being blissful her face was scrunched up in fear and pain. Every so often she would flinch and cry out a bit, or just whimper. 

Pulling the blanket from his room with magic he scooped up the kid in his arms, making soft cooing noises as he sat on the couch, leaning his back against the armrests and settling her on top of him. He wrapped the blanket around them both with his magic, tucking it in tightly as she flinched and jerked.

"Hey kiddo. It's okay now. I got you. You're safe with Sans. You're ok. It's alright." He began murmuring pacifications to her, repeating them over and over in no particular order. With one of his hand he started rubbing circles on her back, same as he'd done last night, and he used the other to brush her hair from her eyes. She had a pretty adorable face, when it wasn't scared. 

The massage and the soft words seemed to help because soon she had stopped crying out and nuzzled into his sweater a bit. Sans let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding and used his magic to turn off the tv and lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote this on my google docs I made Paps speech in Papyrus font and Sans in Comic Sans, but that doesn't work on here. Kinda sucks. Especially in chapter with a lot of speech like this one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day, as promised!

After the first stressful meeting with Papyrus things seemed to settle down. You spent most of your time with Sans at his jobs, doing the work while he slept. It wasn’t hard, since most of his jobs were just sitting around looking for humans, excluding the hot-dog stand. On a particularly boring day Sans decided to start teaching you sign language. 

Simple things, like how to say 'please', 'thank you', and 'sorry'. He also showed you the finger alphabet, and soon you were able to spell out your name without pause. When you asked him how he knew sign he just shrugged, but you could have sworn you saw his pupils dim a bit. It wasn't really important how he knew it, you decided. 

Papyrus took you with him to his work as well, and that was the most fun you’d had since falling down the hole. Once he showed you his basic puzzles you were able to fly through them, and even helped to make them harder. Whenever you finished doing a puzzle Papyrus would pick you up and swing you around in circles. It had freaked you out at first, but you got used to it quickly. Papyrus didn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body and you felt at ease with him around. He wasn't as good at sign language as his brother was, but between the two of you it was very fun to learn. 

Making the puzzles was almost as fun as completing them, and you helped both the skelebros design and build new puzzles. You spent the next week drifting back and forth between Sans and Papy, hanging out with them telling jokes or making spaghetti.Soon it became very apparent to you that Papyrus had actually no clue how to make spaghetti properly, and he was reluctant to learn. You settled for simply hiding the salt when he wanted to put the whole shaker in or turning down the heat when he wasn't looking. It was almost a game in itself, and one night of cooking together you had made something that was actually edible.

While you finished stirring the pasta, not as strong as he would have liked, Papyrus set the table excitedly. You could hear Sans snoring from the couch, and it brought you a sense of peace. It was fun, crazy, relaxing, and hectic living here all at the same time. Heading to the living room to wake him for dinner, you froze in place as the doorbell rang. Papyrus let out a yelp and bounded to the door, swinging it wide open. Standing outside is a tall fish like monster you had never seen before.

Her pearlescent blue-green scales are beautiful, and her long red hair is tied up in a tight pony tail. When she smiles at Papyrus you see her teeth are very sharp, and something about her eyepatch gives you the shivers. Papyrus returns her hug, then looks at you. 

"I DID NOT LIKE NOT TELLING UNDYNE. NOW THAT SHE IS HERE, WE CAN ALL HAVE DINNER TOGETHER AND BE FRIENDS!" His explanation is optimistic, and he smiles like he did whenever you solved a puzzle. Hearing that name you stiffened, looking at the fish lady through your bangs. Her smile was frozen on her face, looking more like a snarl now, as she fixed her one eye on you. Fear raced through you, everything in you saying to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gunna try to do 2 chapters a week until this story is done, then focus more on my other stories. The under!Mob one is actually a pain to write, but I've got the story and backgrounds of the characters planned out, just gotta get into a writing mood and chug out some chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got her car towed! And got like $1600 in tickets! All because her shit landlord won't fix the mail box and I can't get my mail. Pro-tip, it's me.

Sans smiled as he heard Frisk come into the living room, letting his snoring get a bit louder before the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone but judging from the excited noise Papyrus made his brother was. A thread of unease went through Sans and he opened his left eye to watch. 

Introducing their guest, Papy looked like he had just done the best possible solution to their 'hide the human' trouble. Undyne stared at Frisk with shock and the first bits of anger, and Sans knew the kid well enough to see the terror on their little face, their eyes darting around for an escape. Just as Undyne went to yell, Sans jumped up and placed himself between the human and head of the Royal Guard, hands in his pockets. 

"Sans! Don't just stand there! Capture that human!" Undyne shouted before jumping towards them. The aforementioned skeleton grabbed the kid and hopped them through a shortcut to the other side of the living room, watching with a laugh as Undyne tackled the couch. 

"C'mon Undyne, didn't ya hear what Pap said? We're gonna have dinner together and be friends." There was an edge to his voice that he hadn't meant to put there, but he could feel the kid trembling behind his back. Protective urges he hadn't had since Papyrus was small welled up in him. Undyne got up and materialised a spear into her hand, pointing it at Sans.

"This is no time for joking! That human is our chance at freedom. As captain of the Royal Guard it's my job to capture them and bring them to King Asgore!" The angry monster declared, thumping a fist against her chest to emphasize her point. Sans could feel his pupils flickering, his anger rising. Papyrus was silent for once, looking between the two monsters in the stand off. He seemed to get that this was a bad idea, and Sans couldn't bring himself to get mad at his brother. 

"Maybe." Sans replied with a shrug, keeping himself between the spear and the kid. "But for now she is a guest in our home, just like you. It would be very rude to throw our guest in the dungeon, wouldn't it?" He shrugged again, winking his right eye shut. The comical skeleton didn't really want to fight Undyne, especially not with his brother and the kid watching, so he tried diffusion instead. Thankfully Papyrus finally found his nerve to speak up.

"YES! YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO SHARE A DINNER WITH US UNDYNE. FRISK AND I MADE YOUR FAVOURITE, SPAGHETTI! LET'S EAT BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" He exclaimed, practically pushing Undyne into the kitchen. Thankfully she released her magic spear and went along with it, shooting Sans a glare. Sans followed along, grabbing the kids hand and bringing them too. When they got to the kitchen Sans made sure to put himself between Undyne and Frisk, happy when Papyrus did the same.

Dinner went by quiet and tense, though Sans did attempt to fix that. He told bad jokes and stories, trying to lighten the mood. Papyrus helped by forcibly laughing at his jokes and telling stories on how good the kid was with puzzles. Having his brother being a forced attentive audience made Sans pull out all the stops, telling the jokes that made even him want to groan. He could practically see the pain in Paps eyes every time the jovial skeleton 'laughed' and that brought out a real smile in him. Undyne ate as energetically as always, but barely said anything. She did give Papyrus a playful punch and tell him that his spaghetti was getting better, making him blush. 

Frisk said nothing and didn't even eat, staring down at her hand the whole time, eyes nearly shut in fear. Sans wondered, not for the first time, what colour her eyes were. He'd never seen her open them enough for him to see. Her silence worried him a bit, not that she had ever talked before, only laughing or snorting at his jokes, but he knew it was just out of fear of Undyne. The dinner was mercifully short, and Undyne made excuses to leave when Papyrus suggested they watch television together. Giving one last glare to the kid, then to Sans, Undyne left. Sans let out a sigh of relief and sank onto the couch. 

"I AM SORRY BROTHER, HUMAN. I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE BETTER, THAT YOU TWO COULD BECOME FRIENDS." Papyrus said in a small-for-him voice, an orange blush on his cheeks. He did look sad, and Sans couldn't bring himself to be mad. 

"Nah, it's cool bro. You were trying to do the right thing. A bit of warning next time would be nice though." Sans waved off his brother's concern, glancing at the kitchen. Frisk hadn't moved from her spot at the table, and Sans decided to let her sit and calm down while he took his brother upstairs for the bedtime story. Papyrus only half listened, down-heartened by the night's events, and Sans left him to his thoughts. 

Back in the kitchen he picked up the kid with his magic, wrapping them in a blanket in a way that was becoming a nightly tradition. Only when they were both on the couch did the kid give a shudder before relaxing finally. She pulled a hand out from under the blanket and made a fist with it before making circles on her chest, signing an apology.

"Bzzzzzzzzt, wrong!" Sans replied, giving the kid a light shake. "When friends have your back you don't say 'sorry'. You say 'thank you'." He smiled at the little girl and was rewarded with a soft smile back. He sent his magic out and turned off the lights, snuggling in to sleep on the couch again. The soft sigh she made as she relaxed on him was music to his non-existent ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after having panic attacks in the tow truck, I'm sitting at home drinking and scrolling the internets and crying. I'm so exhausted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short, had to split up two chapters cause of reasons. Before putting it on here I put it on an app called iFunny, and it needed to be short in order for me to put it up there, and I'm too lazy to re-format the chapters, so bleh. Sorry.

After your first ‘meeting’ with Undyne it took a while for you to feel safe without being around Sans. While you trusted Papyrus and loved being with him, you knew he would follow orders from Undyne and turn you in. Sans would make some joke then whisk you away to safety, then probably make more jokes. 

So it continued for a couple weeks, you following Sans like a duckling. He didn’t seem to mind, and was always willing to put you to work while he slept. It was fun, and you got to meet some of the other monsters who called Snowdin their home. Monster Kid, or as he liked to be called, MK, was one of your favourites. The armless monster made up for his lack of coordination with enormous amounts of energy, and you often found yourself running along with him on some adventure. 

You were also brought to a small pub called Grillbys, and it was quickly becoming your favourite place to get food. Every night after Papyrus had gone to bed you and Sans would go over to the pub and get some fries or a burger. Your skeleton friend always joked about it, but you got the feeling he was rewarding you for eating Paps spaghetti every night without complaint. The food at the pub was amazing, the atmosphere fun, and the monsters welcoming. Even the owner, a fire monster whom the bar was named after, seemed to like you. It was hard to tell, what with him not having a mouth and his head being completely made up of fire, but he always had your burger and Sans bottle of ketchup waiting for you.

Once your initial fear of Undyne dissipated you started hanging out with Papyrus again, or switching between the brothers during the day if you got bored. His energy seemed endless and you were often sucked into helping with whatever puzzle he was making. At first you beat them as quickly as you could, but every time you completed one easily you could see Pap deflate a bit, so you started taking your time. It was worth it to hear him gloat about his superb japing skills.

It wasn’t long before you became a regular face in Snowdin, running errands for the skelebros or other monsters you befriended. Running around town delivering letters, finding lost pets, or just playing around. Every night you signed or wrote out what happened to Sans and Pap, who seemed to love hearing your stories and adventures. They were an attentive audience, asking questions and prompting you to go into detail over the smallest things. When you were finished your story Papyrus would clap excitedly and tell you that you had done wonderful, and Sans would give you a smile and wink. It gave you this warm feeling, and you craved it more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really have a working laptop, or even internet at my place, so updates are going to suck. I'm really sorry it took so long for this, I do have a couple more chapters ready to go, and will put them up ASAP. The first part of the story is actually complete, but I haven't got to do much work on the second part yet. I can't really type it out on my phone, since its an iPhone 4 with an incredibly cracked screen.

While it was fun running errands for monsters it was also dangerous. A world built for monsters was not meant for a small human like you, and there were occasions where you probably shouldn’t have been doing what you were doing. On one such errand for Grillby, taking his daughters forgotten cell phone to her, you had an accident. It had taken a bit of time to track down Fuku, she was quite a bit outside of Snowdin, almost back to the door of the ruins.

Sans had taken you to the door once, when you asked him where he found you. In the three months since you had left Toriel you called her every night on the phone she had given you. She had never answered, so you decided to go to the doors. There was no reply to your knocks. You weren’t even sure why you tried, it’s not like you’d be able to talk to her. Mostly you just wanted to hear her voice, telling you everything was going to be okay and read you another story.

Thinking about Toriel always caused you to space out, and when you bumped into Fuku by accident you startled her, causing her to throw up a wall of fire and push you away. A misstep and snow covered rock sent you falling off the raised path onto a ledge below. The fall and shock from the fire had you scared, and landing on your foot wrong made you cry out in pain. Fuku apologized from above, lava like tears dripping down her green cheeks.

It was almost humorous as she searched her pockets for her cell phone, only to find you holding it up to her. The drop was at least twice your height and your hurt ankle made standing or jumping impossible. With a promise to go get help Fuku ran off, leaving you alone. The throbbing pain in your ankle made your want to cry and your hands stung from the fire Fuku had summoned. Instinctively you had thrown up your hands to protect your face and had gotten burned from it. The snow around you was blissfully cold on your burns, so you leaned against the rock wall and waited with your hands in the whiteness.

It seemed to be forever, the lack of sun making it impossible for you to tell time properly, until you heard the crunch of feet running towards you. Crawling away from the wall a bit you looked up and were rewarded with the faces of Fuku, Grillby, and Sans. There was a mix of fear and relief on Sans face so you gave a weak smile and a wave, hoping to comfort him. The now familiar warmth of his blue magic surrounded you as you felt yourself being lifted. 

‘C’mon kid, do I gotta keep my eye socket on you all day?” His tone was jovial but you could hear the strain. You gave a faint nod, reaching out to his outstretched arms. Sans pulled you into a tight hug, letting his magic go and holding you himself. You returned it just as hard, noticing what appeared to be sweat beading on his cranium. Letting yourself live in the moment for a bit the rest of the world faded out, Fuku crying her apology and Grillby holding his daughter.

 

Once your fear receded you turned to Fuku and signed ‘Looks like I fell for you’ with a smile, Sans translating for you with a chuckle. Hugs were received all from the fiery duo, laughs given as you returned the cell to Fuku. Sans nodded to the other monsters before carrying you through a shortcut to the living room. Papyrus was there waiting and jumped up at your arrival, his pupils and hands glowing orange with his magic. 

You were settled on the couch gently by Sans who grabbed one of your burnt hands in his glowing blue skeletal ones. Papy noticed your swelling ankle, having lost your boot at some point in the kerfuffle, and tenderly went to work healing it, sitting on the floor in front of you. Even the slightest touch caused you to whimper in pain but you tried to hold it back when you saw the concern on the normally smiling skeletons face.

“HUMAN, YOU HAVE HURT YOUR ANKLE QUITE BADLY. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO COMPLETELY HEAL IT, BUT I WILL DO MY BEST. YOU REALLY SHOULD WARN US IF YOU ARE GOING TO GET HURT SO WE CAN BRING A DOCTOR FOR YOU.” He scolded you, though his hands and face stayed gentle. You nodded at him with a smile, signing an apology with your free hand. Sans gave you a mock glare as he switched hands, making you smile even more and sign your thanks instead. 

Papyrus finished his healing before Sans did, looking at you in concern.”ALRIGHT HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE HEALED YOU. MOSTLY. YOU SHOULD AVOID WALKING FOR A BIT.” He informed you in that none to quiet way of his. Feeling brave you leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. You were rewarded with his whole face blushing a brilliant orange as he practically jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

You felt more than heard Sans laughing beside you, his whole body shaking as he tried to laugh quietly at his receding brother. With a devilish smirk you gave him a quick peck on the cheekbone, laughing out loud when his face blushed cobalt. Sans hastily pulled his hood over his head and ruffled your hair. “You’re welcome kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, re-reading this and I am not pleased with it. It was my first story in over 5 years, so my writing is super rusty. Glad some people like it tho!


End file.
